Friendship's New Flight: Spider-Crew 2
by Masterob
Summary: A One shot sequel I made to my last crossover of Friendship's New Flight and The Spider-Crew. This time focusing on the growing friendship of Spider-Man and Twilight Sparkle.


Months have passed since the union of the two worlds. The portal between Earth and Equestria had been activated, creating a new link between dimensions. Such an occurrence isn't foreign to either dimension, if anything they're just notes on a long list.

This isn't public knowledge yet though, those who know are keeping it as discreet as possible, only trusting their nearest allies.

Of course among them is Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, who had made quick friends of the Princess of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle. With help from Reed Richards, better known as Mr. Fantastic, as well as Sunset Shimmer, the two were able to constantly maintain contact, even through magical means such as a communicator fit for both words.

Using Marvel Earth Science and Equestrian Magic, Peter and Twilight have been in constant communication with each other, both seeing what the other has been up to in recent days, as well as delve deeper into what they've done in the past.

The two were each in their respective homes, Peter in his apartment building in Manhattan and Twilight in her Castle in Ponyville, the two chatting away on their communication hologram devices.

"I still can't believe all that happpened to you and your friends," Peter said. "Sounds like your life really took a strange turn when your friend Rainbow Dash met that Thunderlane pony."

"Yeah, I thought it was gonna be something amazing, and don't get me wrong, it was," Twilight said. "Thunderlane's a really nice pony and I'm so happy to have met him but...if I could, I'd rather not have gone through all the trouble I did."

"Well we all make mistakes, least everything worked out in the end," Peter said.

"But I keep wondering what would have happened if it didn't, what if my friends ended up hating each other or something?" Twilight wondered.

"Best not to dwell on that, just be grateful for your blessings," Peter said. "Like I said, it could have been worse. Though to fall in love with your best friend's guy, then nearly marry the guy after they broke up only for them to get back together, yeah I can see how that can be chaotic."

"Maybe I shouldn't have moved in like that," Twilight said. "I felt so sneaky, I mean what would you think if a friend tried doing that with a girl you liked?"

"I mean I guess I'd be pretty ticked, but I've been on both sides," Peter admitted. "Of course right now I have weird girl troubles, such as having more than one girl wanting to date me, even weirder that they're willing to share."

"You too huh? It happens here too, a bit rare but it's happened, Thunderlane even offered me that," Twilight said. "I turned it down though, it just didn't feel right to me. I only briefly considered it because I thought I was pregnant with his child at one point."

"Disappointed you weren't?" Peter asked.

"Honestly...kind of," Twilight said. "Maybe because selfishly I wanted that excuse to keep him around. It's hard getting over a guy like that, but Rainbow Dash had him first and she truly loves him." Twilight glanced aside, almost bitterly, "Well now at least."

"Uh-huh..." Peter could sense a shred of resentment in her voice, though he was a bit uncomfortable bringing it up at the moment. "Well have you tried moving on?"

"I have, my friends tried helping me as well," Twilight admitted. "But after all that, it's not easy to just pick up and try again like it's nothing."

"I've been there a lot, believe me when I say that it's hard, but possible," Peter said.

"Well you seem to be well off, are you really going to date multiple girls?" Twilight asked.

"Honestly, that doesn't seem natural to me," Peter said. "Laura and Gwen are cute and all, and even adding girls like Felicia to the mix, as well as other crushes like Shadow Cat, Liz and Mary Jane, that would be any average guy's ideal scenario, but it's just not mine. I'm a one girl type of guy, or I'd rather just be a one girl type of guy, doesn't look like things are going that way."

"Looks like we both have relationship drama," Twilight said. "Bit of a bummer, isn't it?"

"You're telling me, maybe getting...close with those girls wasn't the best idea," Peter said. "I mean within the span of a couple of days, I may have been very affectionate with Gwen and Laura, probably why they both wanted me pretty badly."

"Well I know what that's like, especially after the hotel fiasco," Twilight said, feeling a sense of dread. "Honestly what in the world was Cadance thinking?"

"I bet Johnny would have loved that place," Peter said. "Only replace ponies with humans...unless he's fine either way."

"Heh, a pony dating a human, that sounds so..." Twilight began to think for a moment, as if an idea was coming to her. "Well I guess I can't really judge, after all, what is love and romance but just how you feel rather than how the person looks?"

"I...well I guess interbreeding isn't uncommon, I mean it works for Star-Lord," Peter said.

"Star-Lord?" Twilight asked. "Oh right, one of those Galaxy Guardians you mentioned, you and your team had to work with them on a mission not too long ago."

"Yeah, had to help them fight off some Skrulls, but point is that he seems to be cool with crushing on an alien chick, and I think his parents are from two different planets so it's possible," Peter said.

"Alright then, if you really think it's alright, then take me on a date then," Twilight said, taking Peter by surprise.

"Excuse me? Did you not hear me before? I already have girl trouble and I'm not the guy to help you past your guy trouble!" Peter explained.

"It doesn't have to be anything to overly romantic, just the two of us spending an afternoon together, this way it'll help us sort out some issues with the opposite gender," Twilight explained.

"Uh..." Peter scratched his head in confusion. "How exactly?"

"By showing that...look I can't explain the details, just agree to this date and it'll make much more sense then," Twilight said.

Peter wanted to question her logic of course, but at the same time he figured what's the worse than can happen from just agreeing to a little meet-up between him and Twilight.

"Alright then, where and when do you wanna meet?" Peter asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, 11:00 am, at least in your world's time," Twilight said. "We'll meet at the portal that Sunset Shimmer and Mr. Fantastic created. We'll take this 'date' across two dimensions."

"Well, that's unique at least...well for me, not sure if Thor already did this himself, he might have," Peter said.

"Good, then it's settled, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't be late!" Twilight made sure to emphasize that last part.

"I wouldn't dream of being late," Peter reasssured. He had to admit, she looked kind of cute when she's being tough and authoritative.

"Good, see you tomorrow Peter," Twiligjht said, then ended the call, taking a huge sigh of relief afterwards.

Peter however felt a little different, a bit strange. What's gonna happen now he had to wonder, is this really a date or just a simulation, though he could only hope things don't get too complicated.

The following day, as promised, Peter arrived at The Baxter Building as Reed prepared the portal. The spider hero was holding a banquet of roses, doing his best to ignore the constant snickering he heard from Johnny Storm, though Peter's patience could only last so long.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Peter asked, looking seconds away from clocking the arrogant superhero.

"Sorry man, it's just that..." Johnny kept snickering but held it in long enough to finish his statement, "You're going on a date, with a pony," Johnny said, failing to hold back his laughter.

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance, of course it's no surprise that Johnny would make a big deal out of this. "It's not really a date Johnny, it's just us hanging out together, nothing to it."

"You're holding flowers, I'm surprised you're not wearing a tuxedo or anything," Johnny commented.

"I'm just trying to be nice with the flowers, it's a courtesey thing more than a date thing," Peter insisted.

"Yeah, sure thing Parker," Johnny said. "Something tells me you're hoping this goes well, probably because you've had such lousy luck with girls on Earth and you're hoping Equestria would be a little different."

"I think you're overreaching this whole situation dude," Peter said. "It's just me and Twilight being friends, buddies, pals, simple as that. She's The Princess of Friendship, I'm the Friendly Neighrborhood Spider-Man, it's only natural that we'd come together in a perfectly friendly and platonic get together."

"So you wouldn't care if the others knew about this?" Johnny asked.

"Totally, I'd be just fine," Peter insisted.

"Sweet," Johnny said, then called to the hall. "Come on in everyone!"

One by one, Peter saw his Crew walking into the room, starting with Felicia, then Eddie, then Bobby, then Remy, then Deadpool, and to make this even worse, both Gwen and Laura were there too.

"Johnny?" Peter said.

"Yeah bro?" Johnny replied.

"Before the day ends, I'm gonna make sure you feel a whole different level of humiliation," Peter angrily stated.

"Gee, I thought it was a normal get together," Johnny mocked.

"That doesn't mean calling in the entire Crew!" Peter said. "Most of them at least!"

"Yeah our favorite Light and Darkness duo are back at Avengers Tower, trying to see if they can squeeze an assignment in for us," Bobby said. "Taking quite a bit, I figured we earned our spot after Loki but Nick Fury is stubborn as hell."

"An unfortunate truth I'm afraid," Reed said, putting the final touches. "Your lady friend will be waiting for you on the other side in just a minute."

"Not a lady friend, just a regular friend," Peter clarified.

"So, you're not cheating on us Peter?" Gwen teased. "I mean I can take the heartache, though I'm not sure Laura can."

"Bet you wouldn't even fit in her," Laura stated.

"Ha!" Deadpool said. "It's funny because she's a little pony."

"Ok, first of, that's the furthest thing from my mind right now!" Peter instantly clarified, trying to hide his blush, to no avail. "Second I'm not cheating on anyone, a guy can hang out with a girl without it being romantic! I mean I'm sure Reed wouldn't mind if me and Sue got together for lunch!" Peter turned to Mr. Fantastic, "Right Reed?"

"I'd prefer not to take part in this if you don't mind," Reed said. "Though if I'm being honest, I do trust your intentions Peter, and I trust my wife so you're partially correct."

"What do you mean partially?" Peter asked.

Reed sighed, "Never mind, the portal is active."

"Sweet," Peter said, then turned to his Crew, "Now watch and observe someone who's more mature and has friends with a better insight than you."

Reed activated the portal where Twilight was waiting, Sunset Shimmer beside her and the rest of the Mane 6 behind them along with Spike and Thunderlane, most of them snickering a bit.

"Looks like your date's here Twi," Rainbow Dash teased.

"All aboard the love train," Pinkie joked.

"Hey it's Pinkie Pie!" Deadpool commented, getting excited.

"Deadpool! Oh thsi will be even better than I thought!" Pinkie shouted.

"Aw, another lovely couple to go with Spider-Man and Princess Twilight," Sunset said, all of this annoying Twilight a bit.

"I swear I'm gonna banish all of you somewhere cold and dirty," Twilight warned.

Eddie chuckled a bit, "Wow, great example there Parker."

"Hey I don't mind sharing you with her, if you're ever interested," Felicia teased, much to Peter's annoyance.

"Not helping!" Peter shouted, then turned to Twilight. "Hey Twi, ready for our 'FRIENDLY' date!?"

"Yes, just a 'FRIENDLY' date, and nothing else!" Twilight said.

"Kind of hard to put 'friends' and 'date' in the same sentence," Applejack said.

"Hey, last I checked, I'm the Princess of Friendship, so I know what works and what doesn't!" Twilight said, then turned to Peter. "Oh, are those for me?"

Peter looked down at the banquet, "Oh right, it just seemed like the proper thing to do, I mean I know it's not a date but...honestly does it even matter?"

"Love is in bloom..." Rainbow Dash jokingly sang.

"Hey! That's my song!" Twilight shouted. "Get your own!"

"That pony is still my favorite," Johnny said, gesturing to Rainbow Dash.

"Don't fall for me," Rainbow Dash teased.

Thunderlane chuckled uncomfortably, before turning his attention to Johnny, "Seriously, don't."

"Hey I'm set," Johnny said. "Don't worry about me."

"What are you still dating Wanda?" Eddie asked, the others just as curious.

"Yeah, dating..." Johnny answered, trying to be sly in his answer.

Peter groaned in annoyance, the sooner he could leave the better. "Well anyway Twilght, I got you these flowers, I hope you like them."

"Yeah, I've had these flowers before," Twilight said, using her magic to grab the banquet.

"Well I'm happy you...wait, what do you mean had them?" Peter asked. His question was answered when Twilight took a huge bite out of the banquet, surprising him and the other humans in the area.

"Wow, they're really tasty! Thanks Peter!" Twilight said.

"Uh...yeah, no trouble," Peter replied, little surprised by what he just saw. Though knowing that she's technically a horse, it shouldn't be that unusual, but it still took everyone else by surprise.

Applejack was one of the first to realize the awkward situation. "Uh, Twi? I don't think you were suppose to eat them."

"Yeah, that was for you to put in a vase or something," Sunset added.

Twilight was confused at first, then remembered certain customs attributed to humans. Of course even some ponies practiced this type of custom, but due to her slight ignorance of dating, despite having a coltfriend once and nearly getting married, or rather technically married but she'll deal with that another time, she was still ignorant to Peter's gesture.

"I'm really sorry about that Peter, nopony has given me flowers like that before," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash turned to Thunderlane, whispering to her coltfriend. "You never gave her flowers when you two dated?"

"I thought we were past flowers and junk, besisdes I get hungry around them too myself," Thunderlane answered.

"Wow, seriously, now I know why I never got flowers," Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh? I got you Daisy Sandwiches!" Thunderlane said.

"Yeah, food, not decoration!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"I didn't know you were into that type of stuff, you're suppose to be a tough girl!" Thunderlane said.

"Well I'm still a girl!" Rainbow Dash said. "Kind of like being given little tidbits of 'I love you' from the stallion I love!"

"Treat your lady right dude," Johnny interjected.

Thunderlane glared at the Human Torch, "Hey back off man!"

Johnny put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "It's all good bro! All good!"

Peter gestured to Twilight, "Come on, let's get going, I'll show you around the city."

"May I make a suggestion?" Twilight asked. "I want to see the Sanctum Sanctorum!"

"That's not too far from here, come on then, let's get going," Peter said, putting his mask on and swinging out of the building, Twilight flying right behind him, leaving everyone behind, all of them starting to wonder what's next.

"So...who's up for a game of cards?" Remy asked, bringing out a deck.

"Might I suggest, Strip Poker?" Felicia said, sinisterly grinning at the guys.

"That sounds fun," Laura stated.

"Sweet! We'll invite the ponies," Deadpool said, then muttered a bit. "Especially Pinkie Pie..."

"Well they're all already naked," Bobby said, gesturing to the ponies, Deadpool feeling slightly foolish, then excited when he realized he was staring at naked girls basically, then grossed out because there were dudes with them. "And I'm not really comfortable with that game honestly."

"Fine, we'll play Spin the Bottle," Felicia suggested.

"How about something that isn't perverted," Applejack said. "Let's go with the card idea again, maybe with regular Poker."

"Well you're all no fun," Felicia said, crossing her arms in disappointment. "Fine, have it your way, let the innocent little ponies pick a game."

"You don't know us too well," Rainbow Dash said. "We aren't as innocent as we could have been, but I think I can come up with some fun ideas."

Off at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Peter and Twilight were sitting together on the roof across the building, doing their best to stay out of sight, making it easier for people to not to ask too many questions.

"So this is just one of three Sanctorums throughout the planet?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, the other two are in Europe and Aisa," Peter said. "Pretty far away from here."

"And Doctor Strange is the guardian of this location?" Twilight asked. "He must be very powerful to have been given that honor."

"He's really strong, he's capable of duplicating himself and manipulating time," Peter said. "The last one is pretty risky, he could get himself stuck in a time-loop." Peter started remembering a specific event, "Though Doc's made it work to his advantage, so it's not all bad."

"Wow, that's amazing, I don't think I could do something like controlling a time loop," Twilight said.

"Aren't you like a Goddess or something?" Peter asked. "I think if you trained you could pull it off, hey maybe Doc would be willing to give you a few lessons."

"I'm not really much of a Goddess, at least I don't think I am," Twilight thought for a moment. "But I am interested in his magic, just to see how a human handles magic compared to a Unicorn."

"Probably not that much different," Peter said. "I'd take you inside but that place creeps me out sometimes and I don't like being there unless I absolutely have to."

"I'm fairly certain it won't be as bad as you say it is, but I digress, we'll save that for another day," Twilight said. "There are still other places I'd like to see, you mentioned a Boarding School to me once correct?"

"Where the X-Men live?" Peter asked. "I'd love to take you, I should warn you it's pretty far, sure there isn't any other place in the city you'd like to see first?"

"Avengers Tower?" Twilight asked. "That's in this city correct?"

"Oh yeah I can take you there, not sure if I can take you inside, not yet at least," Peter said. "I don't want you running into Nick Fury, he might start interrogating you. Dude's extremely paranoid, he started preparing for aliens the moment he learned about Thor."

"Thor? The Thunder God?" Twilight asked. "Would I be able to see his Kingdom as well?"

"You'd need his help getting there, he lives in a place called Asgard, it's not in this Dimension," Peter said. "But I'll take you to Avengers Tower, follow me!"

Peter swung off with web, Twilight following closely after him. As she flew above the city, she took in more sights, such a lovely place, yet so familiar, not too different from Manehattan in her world, same name too. She has to wonder if that was a coincidence or someone from either world knew.

"So do you patrol this whole city all the time?" Twilight asked. "I mean I would guess that you have help from your friends."

"And you would guess right," Peter said. "I mean before I assembled my group, I had to do this on my own, sort off. There are other street level heroes, but we each do our own thing. Me, it was a while before I formed my group, my friend Johnny being one of the first members."

"Street Level hero? So there are different rankings?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, Johnny was more 'Save the World', or his group was at least," Peter said. "Of course he'd stop a pretty thug but for the most part he would be going after more diabolical villains. Funny enough that's how my group formed in the first place, going after Dr. Doom was not something I could do alone."

"That's the Magic of Friendship for you," Twilight said. "My first outing with my friends was taking down Nightmare Moon, though we were able to expell the evil from within her and she just became Luna again. She's been our friend ever since."

"Making a friend out of your enemy, reminds me of Eddie," Peter said.

"Eddie is the hero who calls himself Venom right?" Twilight asked. "He used to be evil?"

"Yeah, that alien that latched to his body was messing with his head," Peter said. "Thankfully he controlled it, though it took a while for Eddie to fully trust me."

That confused Twilight a bit, a villain needing to trust a hero doesn't really add up to her. "If he was the one reforming, why did you need to earn his trust?"

"Well, I used to have that alien suit latched onto me, and I may not have been the best person while I had it on," Peter admitted. "I hurt a lot of people, including Eddie, so I almost couldn't blame him for hating me, but thankfully we've both put that past each other and now he's using the suit to do good. I mean we still need to teach him a few things, like how to not brutally beat down a bad guy to the point of broken bones and grasping onto life."

Twilight stopped a moment to register that, "Wow, that sounds a bit frightening."

"You can say that again," Peter said. "Unfortunately there are some heroes who are pretty violent. But I'll spare you that for now, let's hurry on to Avengers Tower."

The two kept going until they landed on the roof of Avengers Tower, one of the biggest buildings in the city. Twilight of cousr was awed by it's structure.

"This is amazing!" Twilight commented. "I feel so high up, it reminds me of Canterlot Castle."

"Come on, let's see if we can peak inside," Peter said, crawling along the side of the building, Twilight closely following after her friend.

The two lowered down enough to see the frantic chaos that resided in the building. Several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were seen running around, each busy with their own task, many answering to one man.

"That guy, the scary looking man with the eyepatch, that's Nick Fury, he's the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., the organization that helped get The Avengers started," Peter explained. "That's a guy you don't want as your enemy, and unfortunately he's not an easy guy to make friends with."

"He does give off an intimidating vibe," Twilight acknowledged. "But if he's leading superheroes, he can't be all bad."

"Well sometimes he has a twisted sense of what's good, not many superheroes trust him that much, can't say I always do, he creeps me out," Peter said.

"What about that hero?" Twilight asked, gesturing to a familiar man in American colors and a shield to match. "Wait, who is he?"

"Oh that's the leader of The Avengers, Captain America," Peter explained. "Real great guy, one of my favorite Super Heroes. He along with Iron Man are the two guys I want to be like the most."

"Is that why you created your own group? To be like The Avengers?" Twilight asked.

"Well, not exactly," Peter said. "That was just a desperate move to stop a villain, we just happened to bond afterwards," Peter said.

"It worked out though, didn't it?" Twilight asked. "Now you have friends you can rely on for help."

"You're not wrong, I'm glad I have my friends, not just to help me with my heroics, it's just nice having people to talk to on the downside," Peter said. "Unfortunately my social life has been a bit up and down for a while, especially during my school years."

"I can relate," Twilight admitted. "That's why Celestia sent me to make friends, telling me that staying at home and constantly stuyding up isn't really ideal."

"Looks like we see eye to eye, Twi," Peter jokingly rhymed, getting a giggle from Twilight.

"You're so funny," Twilight complimented.

Inside one Avenger, Hawkeye, had spotted the two just outside the window. "Uh...Does anyone else see Spider-Man with a flying Unicorn?"

It didn't take long for Twilight to notice that she and Peter had been spotted, "Uh, I think someone just saw us."

Peter looked inside and saw that others were taking note of their presence, especially one certain Avenger, "Of course Hawkeye spots us first, let's get going."

The two were quick to leave the area before Nick Fury himself got curious, the man taking a look out the window to see what was happening.

Peter and Twilight had landed down near the roof of a nearby building, staying out of sight of everyone, taking a sigh of relief.

"Well that was close," Peter said. "Nearly did the one thing I tried not to do."

"Uh, should we go anywhere else?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, to Equestria before Nick Fury sends robots through out The Big Apple," Peter said, quickly swinging back to the Baxter Building, Twilight following. It didn't take long before the two had arrived, though to their surprise, the dimension room was empty, only Reed Richards remaining inside.

"Yo Reed, where is everyone?" Peter asked.

"On the roof, they got bored so they're trying some competition," Reed said.

"Really? What type of competition?" Peter asked.

Up on the roof, the heroes and ponies were seen cheering as Johnny and Rainbow Dash flew laps around the city, borrowing some of The Fantastic Four's equipment to film and keep an eye on the race.

Back in the portal room, Reed is shaking his head in worry, "I hope they're not doing anything foolish."

"They probably are," Both Peter and Twilight said simotanously, before realizing it a second later and laughing.

"Wow you two really are quite the pair, I can see why you'd make good friends," Reed said.

"Thanks, mind activating the portal there? Me and Twilight wanna hit Equestria," Peter said.

"Done showing her the city?" Reed asked, activating the portal.

"Eh, sort of," Peter said, sheepishly rubbing his head. "I may or may not have gotten S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention."

Reed looked a bit surprised, and a tad annoyed, "Peter!"

"Sorry, I wanted to show her Avengers Tower, then Hawkeye spotted us," Peter admitted. "Look you can lecture me later, right now I gotta get Twilight back home!"

"Alright, be on your way then," Reed said, allowing the two access through the portal.

"Thanks Professor Richards," Twilight said, flying through the portal with Peter quickly following.

"Such a nice girl," Reed commented.

The two had arrived into Equestria, having been immediately spotted by Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey it's the happy couple," Sunset teased.

Twilight glared slightly at her friend, "Cute."

"Bringing your friend over I see, make sure he doesn't cause too much commotion, not that he'll intend to but ponies get curious," Sunset said.

"Given all the other things Equestria has seen, Peter might be the least of their worries," Twilight remarked.

"Yeah, least he's not another Discord," Sunset stated.

"Discord? That chaos guy? Uh, is he still evil or what?" Peter asked.

"He's our friend," Twilight confirmed. "However he tends to give in to his chaotic nature, making him a bit unpredictable."

"I still feel like he's gonna betray us someday," Sunset stated.

"He already betrayed us once, he won't do it again," Twilight said. "At least that's what I want to believe."

"Maybe have a little more faith in him," Peter commented. "Might work out for you."

"Well, we're off," Twilight said, flying off with Peter following, leaving Sunset behind.

"What a strange pair," Sunset said. "Yet somehow cute."

The two wasted no time making their way towards Ponyville, Peter taking in the sights of Equestria.

"This really is a nice looking place, so many colorful and friendly faces," Peter complimented.

"It is a wonderful home, I'm so happy to be part of it," Twilight said. "Ponyville's up ahead."

"Yeah, Ponyville, home of your giant castle," Peter said, remarking on the sight of the structure. "You got that for defeating some monster right?"

"Lord Tirek, he's been causing some more trouble lately, even going far as to getting a young foal to do his dirty work," Twilight commented.

"That's low," Peter said. "Wait, does this have to do with that filly you told me about the other day? The one who went to your school?"

"Yeah, Cozy Glow," Twilight said, landing near the outskirts of her town. "A big regret of mine, I couldn't get through to her. We had to lock her away in Tartarus."

"That seems exsessive," Peter commented. "I mean she might be evil but she's only a filly. I mean what did she do again?"

"She tried to destroy all magic, strange since that would hurt Tirek, though she might have been acting independantly from him," Twilight said.

"That's quite the ambition, I mean nothing compared to Thanos, at least Cozy Glow never found The Infinity Stones," Peter said.

"Infinity Stones?" Twilight asked. "Wait you mentioned them once but haven't really elaborated."

"It's complicated to explain, think of them like your Elements of Harmony, except these stones can be used for bad," Peter said. "I find it hard to believe your Elements can be used for bad, it's called 'Harmony' after all."

"Unless they get corrupted, not sure if they can but I'd rather not take the chance," Twilight said.

"Don't blame you," Peter said, taking a look around the town. "Such a peaceful place, I imagine there isn't much trouble here."

"Rarely there is, only if a villain attacks but me and my friends are always quick to stop it," Twilight said.

"Speaking of friends, I see some now," Peter said, gesturing to Rumble and The Cutie Mark Crusaders. "I think I remember them from last time I was here."

"Yes, Rumble, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, the younger brother and three younger sisters of my friends," Peter said. "Well sort of for Scootaloo, I mean she and Rainbow Dash see each other as sisters."

"Hey you don't have to be related by blood to be family," Peter said. "Reed and Ben are two best friends and see each other like brothers."

"You have mentioned the Fantastic Four being the closest family you know," Twilight said. "I find that incredibly sweet honestly."

"That's why I envied them for a while, I mean I love my aunt a whole lot, she raised me from birth," Peter began. "But to know that there's such a strong family like that, kind of wish me and my Aunt had more."

"That's why we have friends, you can't pick your family, but you can pick your friends," Twilight said. "Like you said, you don't need to be related by blood to be family. Something tells me your friends see you as family, like you probably see them."

"Well I always said that Johnny was the brother I never had, he's as annoying as one would be," Peter commented.

"That's a way to put it, I guess," Twilight said, shrugging it off.

The two walked further into town, a few of the ponies taking note of Peter. However many have seen him before and just assume him to be another creature form a distant land. As long as he isn't bothering them, they won't bother him.

"I feel so out of place," Peter said, trying not to notice the stares he was getting. "Did you feel this way back on Earth?"

"A little, Spike sometimes feels this way when he's here," Twilight said. "Being the only Dragon among ponies can be a little odd to him."

"At least he's a cute and friendly dragon," Peter said. "You hatched him yourself right? Does that make you his mother?"

"In a way, maybe," Twilight said. "I've always seen him as a little brother though, but I guess technically I would be like his mother...it's really confusing."

"Hi Twilight!" She heard Rumble call, turning her attention to the foal. "Hi...uh, Spider Person!"

"Spider-Man!" Peter corrected. "Or just Peter."

"Howdy, welcome back to Equestria," Apple Bloom said, the foals now making their way over. "What brings you here?"

"Me and Twilight are just hanging out, a little one on one time," Peter explaiend.

"So like a date?" Rumble asked.

"No! Not a date, just two friends spending time with each other and bonding over experiences," Peter said.

"That sounds like a date," Rumble commented.

"Well it's not a date kid," Peter corrected. "Do you know what a date is?"

Rumble brought the three fillies close to him, "I've got an idea."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Get a load of this player." He knelt down to the foals, "Listen kids...you are kids right? How old are you?"

"Fourteen, almost fifteen," Rumble said. "And I'm the youngest."

"Well you're still a kid," Peter commented. "Anyway being friends with a girl does not always equal girlfriend, or marefriend, whatever you wanna call it. Me and Twilight, we're just friends, that's all, simple as that."

"Well you can be more, because she could really use a guy to keep her satisfied," Rumble said, getting an angry blush from Twilight.

"Hey! Don't make me get your brother!" Twilight warned.

"Wow, haven't heard you act that authoritative since you were dating my brother," Rumble said.

"Probably should mind what she says Rumble," Apple Bloom said, then turned back to Peter. "Pardon Rumble, he's just a little...confident since he's been lucky on the dating scene."

"Hey I didn't start out lucky," Rumble said.

"Tell me about it, I used to hate you," Sweetie Belle said.

"I liked you, then hated you, then liked you again, then hated you again, now I'm practically in love with you," Scootaloo said. "Love's weird."

"Tell me about it," Peter said with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly I got like three other girls who seem to like me, one only for my looks though, so that's why dating is kind of complicated."

"Well Twilight's great, so if you had to pick a girl, go with Twilight," Apple Bloom insisted. "Well we're off, bye Twilight, bye Peter."

The other foals waved bye as they started to leave, Peter thinking everything over.

"Kids and their imaginations," Peter said, then turned to Twilight. "Shall we continue?"

Twilight nodded, gesturing Peter off, "Yes, let's."

The two continued to enjoy their time in Ponyville, Twilight showing Peter around and introducing him to other friends, many finding Peter charming, including Twilight's pupil Starlight Glimmer. One foal in particular, Tender Taps, even questioned whether or not Peter and Twilight were a thing, Peter once again remarking how these kids are way too curious.

Twilight wishes she could show Peter more, but it's the end of the day and it's time for both of them to return to their lives. The two arrived at the portal room, just in time, as Rainbow Dash and Johnny's racing had caught way too much unwanted attention, mainly from a now curious Nick Fury, who sent Iron Man to investigate.

"Just keep it on the down low Stark, we don't want Equestria endangered!" Johnny pleased.

"Then might I suggest not causing a Super Nove and a Sonic whatever she called it near Avengers Tower!" Stark scolded.

"Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash said. "And fine, be that way."

Stark rolled his eyes, "Times like this I'd rather see those Street Fighter people and that Fighting Robot, there's a bit more integrity in that than ponies."

"Jerk!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks for coming today Peter, I had a lot of fun talking with you," Twilight said, paying little mind to the arguing in the background.

"Same here, let's try this again soon," Peter said. "But a bit more discreetly."

"I can try to use my magic to create a human form," Twilight said. "And maybe I can turn you into a pony to make it easier."

"Sounds...interesting," Peter said. "Well if anyone can do it, it's you. Also keep me updated on that Cozy Glow girl, kind of want to help her. I have a feeling we can get through to her."

Twilight smiled up at Peter, then flew up to kiss his cheek, taking him by surprise, and making him slightly thankful that most of the other were too distracted by the back and forth between Iron Man and Rainbow Dash. "Appreciate the support."

Peter nodded and then took a step back while the ponies went back across the portal. "Well, I'll see you girls another time."

"Bye Peter, I'll call you later," Twilight said.

"Call me too Wade!" Pinkie said. "Next time, the two of us go on a quest of our own! For the Monado!"

"Yeah! It's PinkiePool time! I'm really feeling that!" Deadpool said.

"Me too!" Pinkie added, randomly throwing confetti.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "When one dumbass meets another, at least she's a cute dumbass."

"See you soon, Marvel Heroes!" Twilight said, just as Reed started turning off the portal.

"See you soon, My Little Ponies," Peter said, just as the portal closed.

That was the end of this journey, but more to come soon for the two worlds, or perhaps even more.


End file.
